Choose Me
by redfox13
Summary: Who do you love more? Harry must decide between his friendship and his love. Before the decision is made for him. OneShot. HP,DM,Surprise.


Disclaimer: Nada belongs to me, be happy with that.

Author: Short fic, the idea's been bugging me so, voila, u get this. Please don't hate me at the end though, um, enjoy!

* * *

"Harry will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Emerald eyes glanced up from the book Harry had been reading to lock onto the pale face hovering above his sprawled position.

"What?" He frowned.

"Hogsmeade. Tomorrow. You. Me." His boyfriend smirked.

"Er, sure." He replied awkwardly.

Draco arched a fine brow. "You're hesitating." He pointed out. "Why."

A flush appeared on Harry's cheeks and he rolled into a sitting position in order to have a better view of the Slytherin.

"Well, I was kind of planning on going with Ron and Herm." He shrugged. "But I can cancel with them and go with you." He replied.

Draco crossed his arms haughtily. "So you're saying I'm second choice." He said flatly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would you think that!"

There was a shrug. "It just seems that way." He replied as he sat stiffly on the plush couch in his dorm.

The two had been sneaking out at odd times to visit each other's dorms, this week it was Harry's turn to brave the halls and visit Slytherin territory. He glanced around the finely decorated room reproachfully.

"I'm always with you Draco." He protested. "I just wanted to visit with my friends for a bit, but I told you I would cancel my plans for you." He reassured.

Draco waved off his words. "No, it's fine." He sighed and turned toward the fireplace. "Go with your Gryffindors."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly, knowing he shouldn't leave his boyfriend in this condition.

A smirk was his reply. "Do you think I have no friends Potter, I'm sure I can find someone." Draco reverted to his old self momentarily. "I'll be fine."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fine." He stood. "I'll see you later then, it's getting late."

He leaned over and placed an innocent kiss on Draco's brow, trying to instill all his love in that one gesture.

"Goodnight." He murmured, brushing at the pale locks.

"Night." Draco remained unmoving.

Harry sighed and turned to leave, ignoring the protest in his mind. As he shut the door behind him and made his way through the dark corridors he wondered if he had made the right choice.

* * *

"Morning Hermione." Harry greeted as he sat himself in the Great Hall beside his friend.

"Good morning Harry." She smiled in return. "Have you seen Ron, I thought he would come down with you to breakfast."

Harry shrugged as he began to pile his plate with food, he didn't need to be worrying about such things in the morning.

"Well I hope he gets up soon." Hermione pouted.

Harry smiled through his mouthful of pancakes and swallowed the syrupy bite. "Worried about your boyfriend Herm?" He teased.

The brainy witch's cheeks stained pink. "N-no!" She replied indignantly.

Harry nodded, a laughing glint in his eyes. "Of course not Hermione." He agreed with her, grinning.

"He's not my boyfriend Harry!" She protested.

"Not yet." He pointed out.

Her cheeks were really burning up now. "He doesn't like me in that way." She brought her hands up to her face.

"I'm sure he does, you just –"

"No, he has a boyfriend!" Hermione whispered loudly.

The bit of egg he had been raising to his mouth dropped onto his lap as his eyes widened. He turned sharply toward his friend.

"Are you serious?" He demanded in shock.

She nodded, cheeks still flaming in embarrassment. "He told me himself a couple days ago."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry frowned, slightly hurt.

"You've been with Draco." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hermione began to reply but the post began to arrive and interrupted her, owls flying about the ceiling. Hedwig came soaring through the huge windows and dropped a small letter in Harry's lap as she flew by.

He frowned. "I'm not scheduled for mail." He murmured to himself.

Hermione was busy opening her own mail and Harry opened the parchment curiously.

/I have your friend, find the empty room on the third floor if you wish to save him. Don't bring anyone or else he will suffer./

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed. He glanced at Hermione quickly and then rose.

"I need to go somewhere real quick." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back and then we can go to Hogsmeade."

"Don't be too long Harry." Hermione worried her bottom lip. "And if you see Ron, tell him to hurry up!"

"I'll be back." He waved over his shoulder as he jogged out of the Great Hall.

"Damn." He hissed as he broke into the silent hall beyond the huge doors.

He hurriedly made his way up the stairs, taking two at a time and thanking his luck that no one was about to stop him. He jumped off the staircase as it shifted to the third floor and his eyes immediately narrowed as he gazed down the empty corridor.

"Now where-"

A muffled thump interrupted his musing and his immediately jerked toward the door it had come from. He cautiously slid forward, wand raised in protection. Quickly he threw open the door and lunged into the room.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. "Ron!"

The redhead turned with a questioned look on his face. He was sitting comfortably on a dusty couch, seemingly reading an old book.

"Harry?" He cocked his head. "What are you doing here?"

"You were kidnapped!" Harry yelled, holding up the letter he had received.

Ron shrugged. "Some bloke shoved me in here but I didn't think anything of it." He replied.

Harry lowered his wand and sighed in relief. "Well as long as you're safe I suppose." He relented.

"Is he really though?"

A spell was shouted and shot toward Ron with a vicious force, throwing him to the ground unmoving.

"Hey!" He protested as he hit his head.

Harry turned swiftly and gasped in shock.

"Draco?" He felt his heart clench in pain.

The pale boy smiled and waved unthreateningly. "Harry." He nodded.

"W-what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Why Harry, I'm the one who kidnapped Weasley here." Draco grinned charmingly.

"Let me go you bloody Slytherin!" Ron continued to complain from his bound state.

"Why?" Harry asked in a pained voice.

The young Malfoy shrugged. "Because I have the power to do so." He walked around Harry to stand beside the seething boy on the ground. "Because I'm jealous."

"Jealous, of what!" Harry cried. "I would never cheat on you!"

Draco shook his head and lifted Ron from his slumped position so that Harry could see his furious expression. Ron clenched his teeth, seemingly to only have control over his face, his body remaining useless.

"Harry, I have a question for you." He answered instead.

"What?" Harry murmured.

"Who do you love more?"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "What?"

Draco tugged at Ron's hair gently. "Who do you love more." He repeated. "Me, or Weasley?" He asked slowly.

"What kind of a question is that?" Harry shook his head. "I love both of you!"

A wand snapped forth and was pressed against Ron's temple. "Wrong choice Harry." Draco replied darkly.

"Draco, Ron is my best friend, my first friend!" Harry protested. "There's a difference between you two, I love you as a lover!"

"Still…" The pale boy sighed. "You will have to choose in the end." He looked up sadly at his boyfriend.

The wand wasn't moved and Harry knew he had to make a decision or Draco would do something they would both regret.

"How do you want me to prove my love to you?" Harry asked gently.

"Kill him."

Harry jerked in surprise. "What?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, wand still visible in warning. "It's either him or me Harry, make your decision."

"Kill him!" Harry roared. "He's my best mate Draco, what are you thinking!"

Ron's eyes remained wide as he looked from Harry to Draco, the body bind preventing him from escaping his fate.

"So you would leave the decision up to me." Silver eyes remained cold.

"Why are you trying to do this Draco?" Harry asked desperately.

"I will not share you."

Emerald orbs widened in shock. "Are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "I don't love him the way I love you Dray!"

"It doesn't matter." Draco denied. "You spend far too much time with him. You're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend."

"And I am!" Harry attempted to remain calm. "Don't I get to spend time with my friends, or am I tied down with you?" He demanded.

"Harry, you make it sound like punishment." Draco shook his head. "If you don't want me then say so." His eyes flashed.

Harry sighed. "I do want you Draco." He held up a halting hand. "Just put the wand down and we can go."

"No."

Harry growled in frustration. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill him." Draco repeated.

"I can't! You know I can't!" The dark haired boy cried.

"And why is that Potter?" Draco suddenly roared. "Is it because you want him more then you do me!"

"No!" Harry cried in protest.

"Then choose!" He bellowed.

"I can't." Harry whimpered, covering his ears.

"Choose Potter!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Harry!" Ron pleaded.

"Don't hesitate, make your decision!"

"Harry please!"

The conflicting screams were too much for Harry and finally he pointed his wand forward with his eyes clinched shut.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted desperately.

The lifeless body fell to the floor limply, all life gone as the spell settled. Silence filled the room and Draco finally strode forward.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" He smirked arrogantly.

White teeth flashed in a smile. "You're always right Draco." Ron replied.

They glanced at the unmoving form of Harry Potter.

"Damn Gryffindors and their sense bravery." The Slytherin snorted.

The body bind was removed and he stood. "Hey." Ron protested moving forward to wrap his arms around Draco's torso.

Silver eyes rolled in amusement. "Fine, not all Gryffindors are insufferable prats." He turned and placed a light kiss on the Weasley's brow and smiled. "Just most."

"Mm, let's go to Hogsmeade." Ron murmured.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go."

The pair walked out of the room calmly, leaving the dead boy in silence.

* * *

Author: Okay, even I'm disgusted with the ending, it sucked so much, it just stopped:_sighs_: I don't really go for the Ron/Dray pairing but it was needed for the final twist. Gah, but the last sentence, there should have been more! Oh well, review please!

Red


End file.
